The Oddsey of Harry Potter
by ShenobiKageKitsune
Summary: This is something that has been sitting in my head for awhile. What if Cedric Diggory and Edward Cullen were the same person? What if the Avada Kedavara curse didn't affect Vampires? Lets find out together eh? Harrycentric
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

"Edward you can get up now; you made quite the convincing dead body. Or have you decided to stick to Cedric?"The voice of Headmaster Dumbledore rang out in the graveyard on a hot summer's evening at the beginning of July somewhere in the hills of Ireland in a small family graveyard. There were only a hundred head stones at most; this was the Diggory family graveyard and near the head stone of the most recent occupant rocked backwards. The dirt shifted, and a distinct crack sounded in the night before the exploded outward and rising out grave was a tall pale teenage boy pale skin not unlike the color of his marble grave marker and hair of a fair copper color. Cedric Diggory also known as Edward Cullen had risen from his grave. Edward looked at Dumbledore frustrated, again another stint at Hogwarts to keep updated in the Wizarding World this one ruined by the rise of the Dark Lord, now it would be years before he could walk through Diagon ally without being spotted by a class mate. "_Seven years… seven years of work ruined and now I won't be able to visit the English branch of the Wizarding World until my face is not even memory to those who went to school with me". _The young man thought as his eyes focused towards the head master. He was one of the few people Edward had encountered in the Wizarding world. Even Edward's natural Ligimancy could not break through the headmaster's mental shields.

"I still can't read you Albus, I've know you for over seventy years and never once have I gotten one thought out of your head." Edward smiled and stretched even if not needed he had far too much practice at pretending to be human, yes to the shock of everyone Edward Cullen, and his entire unique family are vampires. Dusting off his funeral robe Cedric now revealed as Edward held out his icy hand to Dumbledore who handed him a long slightly gnarled stick; Edward's wand.

"This was unfortunate Edward. I had hoped to count on you and your family's support in this war against Voldemort, but I know compromising your identity is something you do not want to do. However I know we will manage somehow" Dumbledore paused reaching into his robes for a small bag containing his second prized possession. "Would you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore says, his deep blue eyes twinkling as if he already knew what was going to happen and how things were going to play out as he held the bag of the sweet yellow treat to the vampire. He would never tell anyone he learned the trick to the twinkle from a dear friend, and the only reason Dumbledore had even met Edward Cullen. Edward's father Carlisle Cullen, Dumbledore's own childhood healer, only now a days he preferred the title of Doctor and one of Dumbledore's oldest and most trusted friends.

"No thank you Albus." Edward said his nose wrinkling lightly in disgust at all of the chemical and flavoring he could smell coming form that bag. "Yes; I would have also liked to have said goodbye to everyone. Cho and Harry deserved better than this but I have to protect my family. I feel bad for deceiving everyone. I feel especially bad about deceiving Harry but I can't just get up and prance around after getting an Avada Kedavara to the chest. Aside from him only undead can survive that curse." Edward said; the memories of listening to Harry's struggle in the graveyard flash in his mind. Lying there in a graveyard much similar to the one he was in now still as stone listening to a child, a champion, and a friend fight for his life. "He is going to be a major player in your war isn't he Albus?" Edward asked his expression sullen at once again leaving behind friends that would grow old and die at least he could ignore the humans at a regular high school. Jasper could get them fake birth certificates and passports. However Wizarding documents were much harder to fake. This is why for the second time in his century long life Edward Cullen had attended Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

"Yes, things are not going according to plan. I had assumed Tom would have wanted to keep his return hidden; I had laid clues to an item to keep his attention occupied so I would have time to prepare the items Harry would need to defeat Tom. This is not the case. There have been both small and large scale Death Eater attacks; Tom was even spotted by Ministry officials. His numbers are growing. He has allied himself with a group called Yami from Japan. Along with Grayback and his lycans, and the Fae winter court this could turn into a real disaster. I didn't want to have to resort to plan B, but Harry will not be with his relatives much longer. Instead he must be trained." Dumbledore told Edward with a cool ease that was born of an experienced leader.

"Trained? Are you going to train the boy?" Edward replied curiously and slightly envious. As much talent as he had with magic he was no Albus Dumbledore.

"Myself… and others" Dumbledore hesitated as his midnight blue robes sparkling under the moon.

"Others; no you don't mean...?" Edward started as he looked at the headmaster wide eyed and in shock.

"Yes Edward. Harry, the master's of the dojo of the Ryouzanpaku, and I will be spending a total of five years in extreme time distortion. I have already discussed it with Furinji-san. They have agreed to take Harry on as a secondary disciple should he prove worthy. They should be meeting each other tomorrow morning." Dumbledore continued despite Edward's shock.

"Dumbledore you can be serious. They train their first disciple nearly to death each and every day. I've met Kenichi-san…" Edward started again before Dumbledore interrupted.

"Yes then you know how good their training is don't you Edward? Harry can handle it. He has to. The fate of both worlds could rely on it." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Dumbledore don't you understand the Katsujin Ken martial arts training isn't what Harry needs. If Harry is supposed to kill Voldemort than learning the Katsujin Ken way will only make him feel shame and guilt, perhaps guilt enough to push him down a dark path. Those people NEVER kill." Edward said arguing back, anger creeping into his voice.

"I am sorry Edward, however it is the only way Harry's body will be able to stand up to the body modifications and rituals Tom has done. Harry must battle the easy road with hard work. Or both worlds will fall." Dumbledore said as an obvious close to the discussion waving his own wand at the grave filling at in and the headstone righted itself. The night was still young and there were things to do. "Edward I must take my leave, I hope you have a safe return to America, I heard your family is moving back to Forks yes?" Dumbledore asked earnestly.

"Yes, we were thinking of spending some time with the Alaskan coven but Alice sees us returning to Forks inevitably. Will you be visiting on Boxing Day again? I think Emmet wants a shot at the title for "Super Smash Brothers" again". Edward said, stripping out of the funeral robe leaving a white tee shirt and khaki pants left. Even vampires find dress robes stuffy.

"Humm… if time permits it I will be happy to indulge your brother, I do so enjoy Esme's cooking as well" Dumbledore said with a smile as he handed Edward a small coin and with a flash of blue light and a tug behind the navel the body Cedric Diggory revealed to be Edward Cullen. Vampire and wizard vanished from the graveyard, but not from the mind of one boy in his bed in Surry, mind filled with nightmares over the friend he had let die. Little did he know the next day would be the first day of the rest of his life.

"BOY WAKE YOUR ARSE UP AND GET DOWN HERE OR THERE WILL BE THE DEVIL TO PAY. THERE ARE FREAKY LOOKING CHINKS HERE TO SEE YOU AND IF THE NEIGHBORS START TALKING ILL MAKE YOU PAY BOY." Yelled a man who was almost as big around as he was tall. This man was Vernon Dersley owner of Number 4 private drive, a place that's door step was now inhabited by a 7 foot tall muscular bound elderly man with shoulder length blond hair in a pea green simple kimono with sandals. Furinji Hayato, also known as the legendary superman grand master of the Ryouzanpaku.

Next to him stood a man of almost equal height wearing a yellow tank top and black shorts bandages wrapped around his well muscled arms and legs, this man was a lot tanner than the first. Appachai Hoppachai the death god of the underground Muay Thai compaction this white silver hair blowing in the breeze as the woman sitting on his shoulder gives the fat man a blank stare. Her raven hair covering the handle of her katana, her pink kimono barely coming down to mid thigh leaving almost none of her curves to the imagination much to every male in the vicinity's delight, her legs covered by stockings this was weapons mistress Shigure Kosaka the youngest master class of the Ryouzanpaku dojo.

On Furinji's left were three more men. One in a white and blue garb with a small mustache his black hair fraying out to the sides and a neutral look on his face. Philosophical jujitsu master Akisame Koetsuji. A tall muscle bound man wearing a leather jacket and jeans sipping off a beer his hair slicked back 100th Dan Karate master Sakaki Shio. Finally the smallest group; a man in a traditional Chinese outfit green with a yellow trim, black pants, slip on shoes, and wearing a wide brimmed hat master of all Chinese kung-fu Ma Kensei Ryouzanpaku pervert extraordinaire. All eyes shift to the thump thump thump of footsteps coming down the stairs of Private Drive as Harry Potter, age 14 scrawny and pale his green eyes shining in sadness got a look at these men and women. His mind flashing back to a letter from Dumbledore Fawkes delivered the previous night.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you will be leaving Private Drive early this year. However circumstances relating to recent events make the Burrow unsafe for you and for the Weasley family. Do not worry about their protection. They are safe, however tomorrow you Harry will be brought to Hogwarts along with a group of rather odd individuals. You will know them when you see them. Trust your instincts and try not to dwell too much on Cedric. He would have wanted you to move on._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbeldore_

_Supream Mugwump_

_Chairmen of the International Confederation of Wizards_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Order of Merlin first class ect…_

Harry took these people in with careful eyes they were all dressed for battle. As a breeze blew Harry caught sight of Shigure's sword and his muscles tensed. These people were combat ready. Looking over at his uncle who was turning an interesting shade of maroon Harry posed an obvious question. "Well are you going to invite them in uncle? Wouldn't want the neighbors to see would we?" Harry asked his uncle whose beady eyes were traveling back and forth between the strangers before the man in the pea green kimono spoke in a powerful voice.

"Hajimemashite Furinji Hayato, Potter-san desu ka" the powerful looking man asked looking straight into Harry's emerald eyes. Harry only knew he was being addressed because of the Potter-san comment. The scrawny boy gave Furinji a confused look. So the man spoke again "Sorry boy I thought you might speak a bit of Japanese, I guess I assumed wrong. Old Albus sent us to pick you up. Pack your trunk well be taking a portkey" Hayato spoke again.

"You mean Potters leaving? That's just bloody wonderful why do I even bloody bother picking your arse up from the train station boy?" Vernon said to Harry turning even darker with a seething look on his face.

"I'm sorry I don't know they were coming. I only got the letter late last night." Harry replied to his uncle still slightly groggy showing signs of insomnia. Turning back to the group at the door Harry noticed his trunk was already at the door and the only one who seemed to have shifted was Shigure who was now sitting on his trunk legs crossed rather than Appachai's shoulder. Harry gazed at her wondering if she summoned it, and how because he had not heard the incantation. Could this woman do wandless magic? "Anyways, yes I got the Professor's letter last night. How did my trunk get down here? Never mind let's just get out of here." Harry said as the man in the black leather jacket stepped forward holding out his beer can.

"Grab on kid" Sakaki said to Harry in a rough deep voice, alcohol still fresh on his breath. Harry put his hand on the beer can hesitantly. He remembered exactly where the last portkey he had taken left him. Harry's hand stopped as he studied the group one last time.

'Trust my instincts Dumbledore said. Can I trust these people?' Harry thought surveying them his eyes landing on Appachai who was smiling wistfully at the butterfly passing hear his face with almost childlike joy. 'Well no deatheater would be caught dead chasing butterflies…. I guess we'll see what is down the rabbit hole' Harry's hand continued on to the can and in a flash Harry Potter had vanished from Number 4 Private drive. Little did he know he would never return to again. That was also the last time Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, and the masters of the Ryouzanpaku were seen all summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping out of the Room of Requirement August 31 was a teenager with raven black hair down to his shoulders wearing a leather jacket and simple blue jeans Harry Potter looked much different than he had just two months ago when Dumbledore told him he would be training with those people, along with himself. Then again to Harry that had been five long years ago. From his masters Harry had learned many things. Some about fighting and some about life itself. No longer was he the scrawny boy everyone knew. He had grown to a height of six foot two inches tall. He weighed at least 220 lbs but gone was the scrawny build of a seeker. Physically he looked as he would at the age of 19 but truthfully Harry Potter had just turned 15. His body had been carved from hours of grueling training under Akisame-sensei to be as strong as possible. From his masters Harry had come to the long road to the expert level of martial arts. Ma had educated him in all styles of Chinese kung-fu, Apachai taught Harry Muay Thai and Muay Braun. Apachai also taught him how to have fun even when doing the simplest of things, Shigure had drilled every weapon and how to use it and how to beat the ones using it into his head. His favorite weapon turned out to be a set of tonfa sticks.

From Sakaki Harry had learned Karate in all of its forms, but more importantly Sakaki had taught Harry what it meant to give up the things he wanted for the sake of others. Giving up five years, giving up time with his friends, and possibly even giving his life to this war. From Akisame Harry had learned Jujitsu, but beyond just another fighting style Harry learned how to heal with just his hands. From Furinji Harry had learned many things. Techniques, philosophies, parcor, but more importantly Harry had learned what type of man he was.

About a year into their training the elderly man took Harry out into a wilds of his own creation in the room of requirement. There Harry trained to learn one of the Elder's techniques. The seikuken; a technique which allowed someone to sense attack in a sphere around the body and react to it. Harry's result was a little more explosive because the energy that erupted from his body was naturally both Dou and Sei type energy combined. Where the seikuken is a naturally Sei type technique. Hayato theorized that it was because of Harry's connection to Lord Voldemort, and the Dark Lord's aggressive personality that gave Harry the ability to train in both Dou and Sei techniques.

This fact pleased all of Harry's sensei because not all of them were the same type of fighter. Being able to separate the energies away from each other allowed Harry to master the teacher's martial arts to the fullest extent possible and then make them his own by creating opposite energy variations of the techniques.

If Harry thought the training with the Ryouzanpaku was horrific then he would recall his training with Albus Dumbledore to be the most horrifying thing he had ever experienced. Dumbledore was a firm believer in training through doing and when he wasn't drilling spell chains, exotic magic forms, and counter spells into Harry's head they were dueling. Dumbledore was a master of transfiguration battle magic among many other things. Dumbledore did his best to teach Harry this art to change the battlefield to his will. Harry also learned elemental battle magic, a vast array of curses, hexes, charms, and even healing spells.

At first Harry had wondered how healing spells were combat applicable until Dumbledore sent a purposefully botched bone setting spell at Harry vanishing the bones in his right arm for the second time in his short life. Harry never questioned what Dumbledore taught him again.

The most embarrassing day of Harry's life was the day Harry became an animagus about two year into the training. *Flashback* _Dumbledore had been preparing the potion for about two weeks now that would show Harry's animal form. Harry wondered and anticipated what form he would get. Would he be a lion showcasing exactly how Gryffindor he was? Would he be a stag like his father? Or maybe the unfortunate connection would once again shine through and give him a serpent form. With these thoughts running through his head as he sat in the dojo like home the room of requirement had turned into surrounded by his masters who were waiting to see what form their second Disciple would take. "I'm telling you Ma the boy is going to be something fierce. He is bound to be a great hunter maybe a panther or something." Sakaki said to the smaller man with a broad smile rare of the usually guarded man._

_ "No the boy's head is always in the clouds thinking about being on that broom again. If he groped that wooden handle any harder I would start thinking he was batting for the other team. He is going to be a bird just you wait and see." Ma retorted as he shook his fist at Sakaki._

_ "Apapapapapapapapaaaaa Apachai thinks Harry-chan will be something cuddly." Apachai said his eyes lighting up at the thought of playing with his student in animal form. Slightly jealous that Harry got to be an animal. It was then Dumbledore entered the room with a small glass vile in his hands and a smile on his face effectively ending the argument._

_ "It took me awhile; I have never had the best hand for potions and this one is always particularly difficult to brew. I have a whole new empathy for Severus" Dumbledore told everyone while looking down at the hard work in a bottle he had spent two weeks creating. Harry was practically bouncing with excitement as images of tackling Akisame-sensei as a panther for putting him into those training contraptions of his, or flying over Apachai when he forgot how to take training easy on him, or charging Ma as a stag when he tried to peep on Shigure and Miu._

_ "Can I drink it now professor?" Harry asked excitedly bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet in his training cloths._

_ "Yes Harry after you strip you can drink the potion" Dumbledore said simply causing Harry to gape in shock._

_ "Str.. Str… strip professor?" Harry stuttered and sputtered in shock. "Why do I have to strip professor? When Sirius transformed his cloths went with him." Harry asked his cheeks flushing red as he glanced over at Shigure who looked on with the same neutral look. Harry had never been naked in front of a girl before let along an entire room. Looking over at Miu Furinji the grand daughter of the legendary superman. She was sitting next to Kenichi Shirahama the first desciple of the Ryouzanpaku and Harry's sparring partner. Miu was like a sister to Harry, and she was dating Kenichi._

_ "Because Harry your magic doesn't know how small or large your body is going to get and can not compensate to save your clothing yet. Everyone goes through their first time nude. I did it, the marauders did it, even your mother did it." Dumbledore explained to the blushing boy._

_ "My mother is an animagus? Wait that's besides the point. Do Miu and Shigure-sensei have to be here for this?" Harry asked still blushing when Shigure replied._

_ "I don't want to be your only sensei that doesn't see you transform." Shigure said simply and Harry knew there was no point arguing with her. _

_ "Harry-san if you don't want me to be here Ill go. You can show me your form after okay. Come on Kenichi-kun lets go find something to do." Miu said grabbing Kenichi's and hand leading him from the room. Harry stripped nervously losing the gi sleeveless top and then the drawstring training pants, then unwrapping the bandages around his hands. Losing the chain mail vest given to him by Shigure and then his boxers Harry stood sky clad in front of his sensei then Dumbledore handed him the potion._

_ "Now Harry don't be disappointed if you aren't something magical, or something groovy." Dumbledore said emphasizing the word groovy. Harry grabbed the vial from the head master and downed the potion. He felt his bones twisting and his body shrinking. His muscles became denser as his body continued to shrink and sprout fur. The pain was nothing compared to his master's training and certainly nothing compared to the Cruciatus however it still wasn't pleasant. Low to the ground on all fours Harry's vision changed. Everything became sharper the reds became more detailed and the the blues became more detailed. He looked up at the headmaster and tried to pose the question of what on earth he was when all that came out was._

_ "Meow" that broke the silence of his masters. Ma and Sakaki were cracking up while Akisame looked thoughtful. Shigure had a small smile on her normally neutral face and the Elder was holding Apachai back from coming to pet him. Looking up at the head master Harry noticed the world was a lot different from this point of view._

_ "While Harry is very small he is also very rare. His animagus form tells us he will have a very long life. You see my friends Mr. Potter's form is what is known as the Byakuya no Neko. The cats of the white lightning to translate; they live sometimes two-hundred years and don't reach maturation until the age of fifty. Their young sometimes look like normal tabby cats. The only identifying mark the Byakuya no Neko have when they are young is the smell. They tend to smell like a fresh storm as if lighting just struck the ground, and their fur is always white. Take a look Mr. Potter Dumbledore explained before taking out his wand and with a wave a cat-sized body length mirror appeared. His form was white, not the white-blond of the Malfoy family, not the silver of Apachai, but a bright white with emerald green eyes._

_ Harry started to move about the room discovering that he could now jump surprisingly high for his size as he was easily able to leap from the ground on top of Ma's wide brimmed hat and then up to the rafters of the dojo. "Harry you will probably notice that your vision is a little different. You will be able to see more than perfect 20/20. You will be able to see a little deeper into the infrared and ultraviolet spectrums of light." Dumbledore said to Harry who was still wandering around in the rafters before dropping down onto Shigure's head, then to her lap settling on her legs. Shigure looking slightly surprised but reached down and scratched Harry softly behind the ears causing him to instinctively lean in. It was more pleasure than he ever experienced causing him to purr, Shigure to blush, and sending Ma and Sakaki into a fresh fit of laughter._

_ "Hahahahahaha the boy purrs" Ma laughed while pulling out his camera and snapping a picture. Akisame however looked deep in thought._

_ "Dumbledore-san, how will this change effect Harry's personality?" the philosophical jujitsu master asked the much older man._

_ "Well Harry will probably be a bit more playful, and maybe have a kitten's curiosity but it shouldn't be anything that drastic." Dumbledore said as Harry's purring got louder and Apachai finally broke free of Hayato's hold running over to Shigure and Harry._

_ "Apapapa Shigure-san can Apachai hold Harry-chan?" Apachai asked bounding back and forth with a childlike glee you wouldn't see from any other man of his stature his eyes alight with mirth._

_*End Flashback*_

That was probably one of the most embarrassing moments and yet one of the happiest of those five years he spent with the masters before exiting the room of requirement. Harry walked down from the seventh floor the castle feeling surreal to him. His feet making no sound as he had long ago learned to walk on instinct with stealth Harry continued to the headmaster's office. "Abazabba" Harry said the name of the muggle chewy treat as the gargoyle twisted around and up to reveal the moving stairs Harry walked up to the office noticing the proximity and visual wards. 'So that's how o-jiisan does it. I always wondered.' Harry thought entering the office. There was no point in knocking when someone already knew you were there. Harry stepped in to the office and saw Fawkes's gold and red feathers move in a blur as Harry was forced to dodge. Fawkes had taken to being his sparring partner while he was in animagus form. Harry held up his hands "Woah woah Fawkes cool it I'm not here for a bout. Where is the old man I need to talk to him before heading out to Grimauld Place so I can join the Order." Harry asked the Phoenix knowing perfectly well just how smart he was.

"I'm here." Dumbledore said coming from one of the doors and passages in the cluttered office. "Was there something you needed?" Dumbledore asked with his eyes twinkling softly.

"Yes Professor. I was wondering if before we went to Grimauld place we could visit Cedric's grave?" Harry asked hopefully. It had taken months in the room on top of Occlumancy training to get over the death of his fellow champion.

Dumbledore hesitated knowing very well that Harry would know that Edward's grave would be empty. How could explain that the death was a lie? That Cedric Diggory was just a favor called into Amos, and that Edward Cullen dead as he might be was at a coven in Alaska. "Harry I think that there are more important things to tend to. We will be able to visit the Diggory family graveyard soon, but tonight is not the time Harry. I am sorry." Dumbledore said leaving no room for argument as he walked over to the fireplace grabbing a container of floo powder. "Remember Harry Number 12 Grimauld place is the headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore told Harry very specifically as he took a pinch of powder and stepped into the fire leaving Harry alone in the office until in a flash of green flame it was off to see his friends and to show the world that Harry Potter would no longer be the boy who lived, but the man who fought back.


	3. Chapter 3

(Just FYI if you guys are wondering about the Timeline Ill inform you what is happening with the Potterverse, These few chapters are pre-twilight book one.)

Out of the Fireplace and into the Fire.

Stepping out of the fireplace Harry's senses were assaulted with the sights and smells of Grimuald place. The dreary wood walls of the kitchen along with the smells of the kitchen at the Burrow mixed with the pugnate odor of mold and decay. Harry also felt the eyes of everyone in the room land on him. Some faces he recognized like Ron and the rest of the Weasley family, Hermione, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, a whole host of Hogwarts professors along with twenty or so strangers scattered through the magically enlarged kitchen.

"Ha.. Harry?" Sirius asked, standing from his seat and rushing over to his godson and staring him up and down in disbelief. "You look exactly like James… well a right better than James, good lord son what happened to you?" Sirius asked looking Harry up and down. Harry now stood toe to toe with Sirius if not a little taller, his coat not doing anything to hide the obvious bulk he put on.

Harry didn't get the chance to answer before he was engulfed into a bone crushing trifecta hug from Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger all three were surprised as they were all hanging on to the young Potter who was able to support all of their weight with ease. (AN: If you find this unreasonable I advise to read the Manga History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi to see first hand the training Harry went through. Its also a 50 episode anime but that only goes about ¼ of the manga's current length) All movement in the room ceased as the people stood in astonishment at Harry's physical strength.

"Umm… ello , Ginny, Hermione, and well everyone else. Its good to see you all again." Harry said, slightly embarrassed before squishing the feeling remembering back to his training. There is nothing wrong with pride in hard work, and this strength was all hard work.

"No way your Harry, your to old mate." Ron said in simple disbelief.

"Ron your pajamas in first year during Christmas when only your brother's and I were in Gryffindor tower were white with vertical red stripes. Good enough?" Harry asked.

"No way, Harry? Mate what happened to you? How did you get so bloody big?" the young read head asked his best friend.

"it's a very long story Ron, ill tell you when I come up after the meeting." Harry said to Ron, at this point all of the underage occupants of the room burst out into argument on how they were staying and were old enough to fight until Mrs. Weasley put an end to it.

"NO… none of you will be staying, Harry dear I know you want to fight but this war isn't for you." the Weasley mother yelled.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley but I am staying, I've sat my exams, and I am joining the order of the Phoenix. I will not sit idly by and be hunted like an animal by a mad man. I have put five years into training for this and I wont let my hard work count for nothing when he comes for me anyways after slaughtering his way through however many protectors you would station with me." Harry said for the entire room to hear. All eyes were on Harry as was interrupted.

"Harry Hogwarts does not train you to be a warrior. Leave this mess to Dumbledore he will sort it out." Mrs. Weasley said to Harry expecting him to back down.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but Albus has had fifty years to deal with Thomas Riddle." Harry said turning to the Headmaster. "Albus along with a few other people as well as myself spent five years under extreme time distortion. I went in for a month and spent five years preparing for this. Albus brought in the appropriate examiners for my OWLS and my NEWTS. I passed and am officially an adult in the Wizarding world." Harry explained to the shock of many. Hermione looked contemplative and even a little jealous at the fact that Harry got to train with Dumbledore, Snape just gazed at the headmaster who nodded at the potions professor confirming the story. Molly looked sad while the rest of the Weasleys ranged from acceptance and sadness to denial. Remus and Sirius had looks of determination of their faces.

"Well now I hate to break up this reunion but its time for the kiddy's to head upstairs isn't it Albus." Asked Mad Eye Alastor Moody who had been quiet all evening.

"Yes Alastor. Misters and Miss Weasley and Miss Granger would you please go upstairs?" Dumbledore asked but everyone knew it wasn't a request.

"You will tell us everything… wont you Harry?" Ron asked Harry determined not to be left behind. Causing the students to pause and gaze back at their psudoleader.

'He shouldn't have asked me that.' Harry thought wondering if there was a way to keep his friends informed. Harry knew they needed to prepare. "Ill see what I can do Ron but I don't know how much I'm going to find out since tonight is my induction. Well talk after okay?" Harry replied to his friend.

As the minors left the room Dumbledore stood and lifted the glamour charm on the rest of the Black family kitchen revealing a much larger room light by touches. The walls lined with the same black wood. In the room there was a long circular table with a chair for everyone. The center of the table was hallowed so there was a large empty space in the middle.

"Tonight Harry Potter will undergo the trials of the Phoenix. First we shall see the trial of strength. Harry please step forward." Dumbledore said in a commanding tone as people filled into the seats Harry's seat between Sirius and a pink haired woman. Harry stepped forward as the table parted to admit him to the center. "Harry you shall battle three challengers in combat. No spells barred save for the unforgivable. Who shall challenge him first?" Dumbledore's question rang out as the order broke out into whispers. Harry studied the room to see if he could peg who would challenge him first. Sirius looked like he was egging on the pink haired woman. Moody looked tempted and Arthur Weasley looked like he wanted to give it a go but Molly was holding him down. That was as far as Harry got before a large African man stood up.

"I Kingsley Shakelbolt challenge you Harry Potter for the first fight of your trial of strength. Do you accept?" Kingsley asked tall form clad in blue and green robes.

"I Harry Potter accept your challenge. What are your terms Mr. Shakelbolt?" Harry asked as he tossed off his jacket.

Kingsley smiled " I challenge you to hand to hand combat." he said with confidence firmly believing in himself as he tossed off his outer robe leaving him in a vest and slacks.

Harry to smiled "Step forward Kingsley." Harry said as the table once again opened up to admit Shakelbolt. As the table closed around the two muscular men Kingsley settled into a stance which Harry quickly analyzed. '_Feet shoulder with apart. Right foot and hand back. Body at a forty five degree angle; Kajikembo? Maybe. That means his power will come from the back, his speed from the front, I suppose ill have to impress.'_ Harry thought as he settled into a stance with his shoulders opposite from Kingsley with most of his weight settled in his back leg. Back leg turned out and bent. Front leg with the tip on the ground Harry waited.

Kingsley smiled thinking Harry was taking an off balance stance Kingsley charged the short distance throwing a simple straight jab expecting almost no defense. Harry's bend wrist hit his forearm to block hard enough to fracture bone causing Kingsley's world to explode in pain. Crying out he launched a wiled haymaker at Harry who proceeded to reach out with the palm of his other hand stopping the blow. Harry's forward leg snapped up catching Kingsley under the elbow breaking the arm. Pushing off with his bend back leg Harry lashed out catching Kingsley in the temple knocking him out and launching him back and over the table causing order members to be forced to dodge. Harry landed in a crouch before standing and facing the order. The fight had taken less than thirty seconds. "I think someone should heal Mr. Shakelbolt. He might want another go." Harry said taking in the reactions of the Order. Molly look horrified and Arthur looked astonished at such a display of muggle fighting. Sirius was beaming as the pink haired woman handed him a small bag of coins. Remus looked contemplative, Snape looked on in cool acceptance of what he had seen with his own two eyes, and Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eye. Moody however looked eager and as Madam Pomfrey stood up and rushed over to Kingsley; Mad eye stood up.

" I Alastor Moody challenge you Harry Potter for your trial of strength." Mad Eye said. "My condition is wand magic only." Moody finished with his false eye spinning wildly and a sadistic look on his face he had believed Harry's speed to be a result of a magical alteration to the body.

"If that's what you want Mad-Eye I wont object. I accept your challenge". The table opened and Dumbledore brought his own wand to bare creating a barrier to protect those in the audience. The table closed with a resounding snap as both fighters drew their wands Harry only slightly faster launching a summoning charm at Moody's eye and leg not surprised that they utterly failed.

Moody knew and smiled "That's dirty boy but you aren't the first sod to try and pull that one of old Mad eye". The elder man said bringing his own wand down letting cutting cursed and bone breaking hexes fly but Harry was ready flicking up his wand causing a stone wall to rise from the floor. As the wall was smashed Harry banished the pieces at the older man transfiguring three of the larger pieces ones into stone golems engorging them and animating them much to the delight of Professor's McGonagall and Flitwick. The golems charged Moody who waved his wand scattering the debris before registering the golems as they ran straight at, then through him and becoming obliterated upon contact with Dumbledore's barrier as the charm that made him non corporeal faded.

Harry smiled with confidence and inhaled deeply settling into an odd stance Harry dragged the tip of his wand from his belly more specifically where his magical core was located and up his arm converting magic into lightning a large bold literally as fast as lighting smashed against the shields Moody was barely able to raise at such a short distance. In the bright flash Moody lost sight of Harry as his vision when white. He knew then it was over when he felt the wand tip at the back of his neck and his vision immediately went from white to black.

Harry looked down at the slumped over man and then at the audience. Now Sirius handed the velvet bag back to the pink haired lady with his jaw agape which was essentially the reaction of everyone in the room aside from Albus Dumbledore as he lowered his barrier and revived Moody who looked at Harry. "Good duel Potter, Ill be wanting a rematch where we aren't so cramped" Moody said to Harry smiling his scarred smile.

"Any time Mad-eye, next time I hope you wont take it so easy on me." Harry said once again smiling as he turned to Albus. "Two down Albus, what is next?" Harry asked

Before Dumbeldore could ask someone to stand a voice interrupted. "I; Severus Snape challenge you Harry Potter in your third fight in your trial.. We shall have a battle of the mind. Do you accept?" The bat like man stood as both Kingsley and Mad-eye were finally returned to their seats.

Just then Sirius stood up outraged "You will not lay a finger on my godson Snape, not in my house." Black said with a hound like snarl in his throat.

"Sirius please, its tradition. Anyone is free to challenge me. Even the head of the order you know this." Harry said calmly never taking his eyes off of the potions master. "I; Harry Potter accept your challenge Severus Snape. Please step forward." Harry said keeping a level head. He knew what was going to happen so he conjured two chairs both black leather with silver inlay slightly gothic in look in the middle of the circle as Snape was admitted.

"Potter, are you aware of what I meant by a battle of the mind? Every member of the order knows at least basic Occlamancy. This is how we will battle you will keep me from your mind as long as you can…. If you can." Snape said with a snide and superior smirk on his face. 'There is no way Potter mastered Occlamancy even if he is telling the truth about the training this is an area where I can not lose' Snape thought.

"Can't lose huh well see." Harry responded to the words Severus had never spoken. Snape looked up in shocked and loosed his wand standing and with the full power of the incantation behind him Snape shouted the spell found himself being held by a statue with the Dark Lord in front of him. The new and improved Potter standing next to him and nothing was moving. "Professor this only my first mental defense. If you manage to keep your concentration during this Kudos. What most people don't know about Occlamancy it isn't about hard wall after had wall of mental brick. Its subtle if your good enough you can feel info or memories to the mind reader or even loop memories so they play over and over" Harry lectured and with no remorse Harry let the memory play forward and no matter how much Snape struggled he couldn't move as the Dark Lord shouted a terrifying word.

"Crucio" Was the resounding cry from the memory Voldemort however Severus felt every bit of the pain concentrating hard to try and keep his focus but it was pointless because just as the dark lord was about to lift his wand the memory looped and the curse hit him again breaking the man's consentration and at once everything was stopped and Snape felt himself flying backward his body aching from the after effects of the cruciatus curse. With the thud of the professor's body hitting the ground Harry's trial of strength was over.


End file.
